glee_music_superiorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassadee Blair Locke
Cassadee Blair Locke is a main character in Glee: Music Superior. She goes to New Harris High School and is a member of The Music Superiors, the school's Glee Club. Personality Cassadee is a very quiet but kind and dramatic girl. A self proffessed drama queen, she loves acting and singing, spending most of her time around the house singing broadway songs. Her past bullying has made her quiet and fearful of being picked on because of this, so she doesnt show this side of her outside of home or with her friends. She is trys to be friends with everyone, not caring if someone is a "loser" or popular just as long as they are nice. She can be very sassy and will get into (and win) a verbal fight any day fo the week. She is slightly bi-polar, with her attitude changing from sweet to b*tchy in a second. She dreams of becoming a stage star just like her mother, and has memorized several monologues and songs so that she can immediatly start auditioning after high school. She is a hopeless romantic, crushing on boyd faster than most, and ill do anything to be with them and stay with them. She is very family orientated and lovng towards her little brother and sisters, and cant wait to start a family after she gets married. Backstory Cassadee was born on Decemberr 12th in California. She was born into a rich family: her mother Marissa is a accomplished movie and stage actress who has won several awards throughout her career and her father Adam is a successful music producer who has worked on several huge albums. She has 5 other siblings: her twin brother Eli, who is an huge troublemaker, 14 year old Heather, who is the athlete in the family, 13 year old Florence, who is a hopeless romantic, and 10 year old twins Natalia and Arrow, who are both artisitc, Arrow musically and Natalia drawing and painting. Despite their fame, Marissa and Adam were extremely normal, not spoliing their children and giving them the best childhood they could, all the while staying on the line of strict but kind. They made sure that their children stayed away from the crazy part of their work, leading to their children having smaller egos than others. Cassadee, unlike the others, got the dramatic gene from her mother and was bullied because of her "pretentious drama queen" persona. Just like her mother had at her age, Cassadee spent her elementary and middle school years alone and quiet, not wanting to be noticed and hurt because of her "problem." The only time she truly did shine was in drama, where she could finally let loose and be herself. After years of being with the exact same people, she and her family decided to move to Washington for a few years, since both Marissa and Adam had work set up there. There, she made a new group of friends and despite her uiet nature, learned to speak up more with her friends and be herself. There she also met the "love of her life", Damien Maddox She fell for him easily and became good friends with him, and after he dumped his girlfriend that May, they began dating. Now in her sophmore year, Cassadee's world will be changed, for better or for worse.... Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Music Superiors